Noble
"There is only me, and there is only my way. You would be wise to remember that." - Noble '' '''Noble', also known under xheir pen-name "R. Ahso Angre", and later Darth Retardious, was one of the founding members of the Destroyers. Xhe was, at some point, in a relationship with Beef Boss, but moved on and pursued Onesie, despite her being dead. and lived in SnowySnowVille as an undercover spy. Xhe attempted to invade Dimension 26, but was confined to the body of the long dead Fortnitian ruler, the "Ice King". During the Second Great Fortnite War, xhe replaced Bobo Icemek as Darth Sidious' apprentice before xheir death. He soon returned as a Ghost, and then regained his physical form. Since then, he has served as the secondary antagonist of the series alongside Sab "In" Yibab, as he has finally gone insane. He becomes the main antagonist after the end of the gm_bigcity war, as he retakes the name Darth Retardious and reforms the Shit Lords as the Sith Lords, as they were originally meant to be called. Overview Creation and Exile from Agartha Noble was manifested in Agartha before most of the multiverse was created. Xhe befriended another primordial, Dr. Monty and started a relationship with him. Sometime later, Dr. Monty attempted to rape Noble in the House. Noble called Monty a spastic rapelord, and an SCP fan and Monty blocked and kicked Noble from Agartha. Adventure Communist During xheir time in the Ice King's decaying corpse, xhe turned his frustration away from Agartha, instead using xheir anger to fuel the creation of what xhe described as the "single worst, most fucking idiotic, stupid, and moronic game ever created". Xhe would later create Adventure Communist thanks to the help of Adolf Hitler, Osama Bin Laden and Barbra Streisand. The Great Fortnite War Returning from Ice King's corpse, xhe served alongside xheir best friend (and later lover), Beef Boss against the forces of the Deltarune in the Destroyers. Xhe was renowned in Fortnitia as a hero and a legend after defending Loot Lake with a squadron of only 80 men. Cold War After the founding of the SnowySnowEmpire, Noble was one of the primary Destroyers who fought in the ensuing proxy conflicts against the interests of the Shit Lords. During this time, xhe began to question his loyalties and the ethics of the Destroyers, believing that xhe could better himself, and even revive Onesie from the dead if xhe made a deal with Darth Sidious. Lord of the Shit Xhe eventually gave into xheir instincts, and contacted Darth Sidious, proposing an alliance to defeat the Destroyers once and for all if he could give xhem power, replace Sidious' current Shit apprentice, and revive Onesie. Sidious agreed, but only if Noble could become the Ice King again. Begrudgingly, xhe obliged, and took the Ice King's corpse's armor. Xhe was, at this point, renamed Darth Retardious. Xhe began invading Fortnitia under the banner of the SnowySnowEmpire, cutting a large swath of the island for himself and xheir master, Sidious. Xhe fought many battles against Fortnitia, as well as the Destroyers. Downfall After a massive Fortnitian invasion of his lands, xhe was eventually surrounded in his own castle, where a siege ensued. During this siege, Sidious' former apprentice, Darth Happy, had infiltrated the castle, killing the security along the way. When Beef Boss arrived with his backup, Happy revealed himself as the "One True Sith Lord", and killed Sidious, as well as Retardious. Retardious was fatally injured, but did not die before seeing Happy get his head blown off by multiple Fortnitian rifles and shotguns. In xheir dying moments, Retardious (now Noble again) realized the errors of xheir ways and asked Beef Boss for forgiveness. Xheir final words were; "Protect the Sceptre. Another will come for it soon, it is the only way to bring her back.". Legacy Noble was remembered as a monster and a tyrant within Fortnitia, as well as in the Destroyers. Beef Boss, however, mourned the loss of his former friend, and remembered the good times he had with xhem over the bad. At some point, Noble learned how to re-appear in the physical realm as a Ghost, and would occasionally appear to Beef Boss to check up on xheir old friend. Four years after the Second Great Fortnite War, Noble's prophetic message involving Onesie would never come to fruition, due to the destruction of both her body and the death of Beef Boss. Out of vengeance due to xher schemes failing, xhe would haunt Megatron and Raul Menendez in xher ghostly form. Ditching his "xhe/xher" pronouns, Noble got serious for once and used his ghostly form to give guidance to the remaining Destroyers on how to defeat the Shitposting Brigade, as well as warning them about The Vex. Intervention in the Shitposting Brigade Crisis After being able to fully project in his Ghost form, Noble took a leadership position within the Destroyers alongside Mouthy and Adrian Shephard, forming a Triumvirate Council to lead the remaining Destroyers. Somehow, Noble has managed to remanifest himself into the physical realm. It is also believed that he may have reached a sort of godhood, as he barely physically intervenes in conflicts anymore. Prophecies and conflict with G-Man The ancient Agarthan known as "G-Man" has recently intervened in Dimension 2, actively working alongside the Destroyers, but against Noble. As a response, Noble has used his powers to destroy all Dunky Donuts in the world. The G-Man has not responded to this yet, but it is assumed that the G-Man will not take this lightly. The Reset and Retardious Reborn Noble, with the near conclusion of his Grand Scheme, has gone mad with power and has reverted back to his personality during his time as Darth Retardious. At this point, he no longer cares about anything or anyone besides the completion of his plan, which he has since admitted is to become a god. The Destroyers highly distrust Noble at this point, believing his up to no good. Leadership of gm_militia At some point, Noble took back up his old pen-name of "R. Ahso Angre", and used it to influence the remnants of the gm_militia to make him their leader. He has since led a full-out revolt against the U.S Government, and is now the leader of the city. He plans to stage a coup against the United States government and form a nation under his complete authority. At some point, he reunited with his former murderer, Bobo Icemek. However, the two seemed to forgive each other for the incident that occurred all those years ago, as Bobo pledged his undying loyalty to Noble and the gm_militia, wishing to find a new purpose in life. Noble accepted his pledge, allowing him to join the gm_militia and assigning him to kill a squadron of militiamen who had abandoned the cause and began assisting the West and Chinese forces within the city. Rejuvenating the Sith At some point during the gm_bigcity war, Noble's forces were defeated and pushed out of gm_bigcity entirely. Noble survived the war, however, and fled to the New Fortnitian Republic. He returned to what remained of the Ice King's castle, still finding the King's old corpse which he once inhabited, and the suit that he modified. Completely consumed by the dark powers of CLABSOS, Noble abandoned his old life and returned to being Darth Retardious, reforming the Order of the Shit Lords, but naming it the Order of the Sith Lords as it was originally called, as Sidious (retardedly) had renamed beforehand. Retardious then proceeded to go into hiding within the New Fortnitian Republic, beginning his search for a new Sith apprentice, and new means to conquer the Multiverse. Failure and eventual Death Noble failed to rejuvenate the Sith, with it instead being led by the revived Palpatine. Noble yet again abandoned his Sith title of Retardious, again going as Noble. He dicked around for a few decades before deciding to go to Auraxis to influence the war against Palpatine's favor. Unfortunately, he was shot to death by a random Vanu soldier, killing him permanently. Relationships Monty Noble was once in a romantic relationship with Monty until he was almost raped by him. The two reunited years later and decided to be friends, but Noble cut all contact with Monty after becoming Darth Retardious. As a ghost, while viewing Monty as a hero to the Destroyers, still hates Monty with a passion for his past actions. Beef Boss He was also in a romantic relationship with Beef Boss before they broke up. However. they remained friends until he became Darth Retardious, where the two despised each other. In his dying moments, Noble let go of his hatred for Beef Boss and shortly became friends with him again before his death. While in his spirit form, Noble was saddened to learn of the demise of Fortnitia, and as a result, Beef Boss. He later changed his mind when he became insane. Raul Menendez Raul and Noble weren't too fond of each other, but nonetheless they respected one another in terms of combat, honor, and skill. Since he became a ghost, however, Noble now despises Raul due to his association with the Shitposting Brigade. Raul, however, hates Noble because he's become a dick. Shadowman Despite being his brother, Noble barely knows or cares about the Shadowman. His roommate He's white, so take a guess how he feels about that. Bobo Icemek He was once friends with Bobo, but their relationship was ruined by Bobo killing Noble. Eventually, Bobo found his way back to Noble after leaving the Retard village, discovering that he had led an insurrection against the US Government in gm_bigcity. As such, Bobo immediately swore his loyalty to Noble's cause, abandoning the Destroyers and joining the gm_militia. Theories Regarding Noble's Grand Scheme * Noble wants to reset the Universe, freeing it from the corruption of CLABSOS. * Noble is attempting to ascent to divinity so that he can rule with an iron fist. * Noble is attempting to learn an ancient power to prevent The Vex from coming back. * Noble is doing all of this just to get a cheeseburger. * Noble, who is still bent up on Happy killing him, is doing all of this to get revenge on him somehow. In reality, the first 2 theories were correct, but were mixed together. Noble wished to reset the Multiverse so that he could become a god and rule with an iron fist. He has since abandoned this plan, deeming it impossible and instead setting out to conquer the Earth. Gallery Noble lead army.jpg Noble execute gov.jpg|Noble after executing the Governor of gm_bigcity Gman death.jpg|Noble killing G-Man Trivia *Xhe was responsible for the "Cult of Kino Genocide". * Xhe was a self-described "n!ggersexual". ** Despite this, xhe was not attracted to African-Americans. * Xhe was noted to smell like "funny fish". * Xhe had a PhD in "Flopperology". * Xhe was one of the 4 characters who did not lose their memory of Raul Menendez during the Great Fortnite War. * During an Xbox LIVE party, xhe went to the bathroom and took a huge and extremely audible shit. This was all done on microphone, unmuted. ** Also, xheir dog farted on the mic. * Xhe was a hermaphroditehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hermaphrodite. * Xhe was hit by a stray poop rocket on Xheir way home from buying toilet paper, and was left with temporary brain stupid. ** That means xhey can't do da maff no good. * He is a fan of the Cleveland Browns. ** [[Charles Martin|OH MY GOD MIKE PETTINE YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PATHETIC GLORIFIED HIGH SCHOOL HEAD COACH. YOU BELONG NOWHERE NEAR A FOOTBALL FIELD. YOU KNOW WHERE YOU BELONG? YOU BELONG IN A FAGGOT CAMP. YOU BELONG IN A FAGGOT CAMP WITH A BUNCH OF DICKS UP YOUR FUCKING ASS! YOU FUCKING SUCK!]] *** I HATE YOU WITH A PASSION. I PRAY TO GOD EVERY FUCKIN' NIGHT. I HOPE YOU HAVE A FUCKING ANEURYSM LIKE DUHHHH UHHHHHHHHHHHHH Category:Xhale Category:Destroyers Category:Racist Category:SnowySnowVille Category:Apothicon Category:Veteran Category:Non-Human Category:Bisexual Category:Antagonists Category:Shit Lords Category:Ghost Category:Agarthan Category:Primordial Category:Deities